Lovesick
by LoonyLoopyLupin96
Summary: AU - Remus Lupin has probably earned the record for being the most frequent visitor to A&E, however it takes a life-changing diagnosis for him to do more than just cross paths with a Doctor Sirius Black. As a bond develops, Remus' illness and the risk of Sirius losing his medical license ensure that their road will be anything but smooth.
1. Prologue

_"I want your love,_

_I want your disease,_

_I want you open-mouthed_

_And on your knees._

_I want your __**love**__."_

* * *

Remus Lupin.

Just your regular, attractive guy who spent his days working on the farm with his parents in the valleys of Wales. And as for his nights? They centred around getting drunk, throwing up, drinking coffee and then getting drunk again.

As I say, a regular guy.

Of course, he had his familiar clubs and bars; The Witching Hour, in particular, were host of his favourite bar staff (solely because his friend, James, was dating one of the staff and they were therefore entitled to as many free drinks as she could pass them without getting into any trouble from the manager).

And on top of that he tended to go around with the same people, wherever it was he was going: James, James' girlfriend Lily, and Peter - a university friend of theirs, whom of which was often depicted as the runt of the litter.

Regardless, Remus' parents welcomed the four of them around the farm land as though there were just one large family. Albeit incestuous, but one large family either way.

And so with that in mind, if anyone had told Remus that one day he would have been trying to add another to their group, he'd have simply figured the other person were merely drunk.

However, that is what happens when his path is suddenly joined to that of a certain doctor: Doctor Sirius Black.

Sirius Black was well educated, and 'posh' in every sense of the word. Even the Harley Davidson he used to get to work looked brand spanking new despite him having had it for over a year. Not only did he look the best, but he was the best doctor you were likely to have come across in Llandudno General. Specialised in many an area, he was often considered to be the driving force behind the entire hospital; his expertise was both admired and despised, but one thing was certain; he knew what was best.

From his large home, with it's own few acres of green land, he lived alone - spending much of his time doing further study, if not tending to his beloved motor vehicle.

Remus was everything he had been warned about, in humankind, but in his line of work he had to empathise and sympathise - but most of all, help. Not discriminate, and certainly not cause trouble. His code of conduct ensures he was always polite, proper, respectful and presentable. Always.

Of course, he had never met a patient like Remus.

* * *

_"Je veux ton amour,_

_Et je veux ta revanche,_

_J'veux ton amour". _


	2. Chapter 1: Wet Night Out

"Are you ready to go, now?" James whined

Remus shrugged, but realised James wasn't watching him from his seat at the end of the bed, he was instead playing with the tie beneath his woollen jumper.

"Should I wear a belt with this?" Remus asked eventually.

James turned around with his eyebrows raised; what sort of a question was that?

"Remus," he began, shaking his head, "You'd look fine whatever you wore. Besides, the belt might get in the way of things." He finished, with a wink.

Despite his amusement at the end of James' words, Remus couldn't help the glee that struck within him. Of course, people often said he was attractive but he didn't entirely see it himself. Still, it was nice to hear all the same.

"I just don't know if these trousers really need it..."

James shook his head, tired with the inane questioning, and he took Remus by the arm.

"That's it, we're going. Besides, if you stay here any longer everywhere will be shut."

Obediently, Remus heads off down the stairs with James, despite still wondering if the belt would have been a better idea or not.

"Remus, stop messing around. Besides, just wait until you see P-"

James' words were cut off as Remus completed the wooden staircase and rounded the corner into the living area.

His eyes widened immediately, as he simply stood and stared. How Peter had managed to fit into a tuxedo like that, he'd never know. It looked so ridiculous, that it might actually have passed as 'okay'.

Still, as he fought to keep any signs of amusement from his face, Remus hurried past the group to secure the front passenger seat of the car. Once safely inside, he let the laughter erupt until James joined him in the driver's seat, and the two of them sat there laughing like a couple of kids.

"What's funny?" Peter asked them, completely unaware as he took a back seat in the car and pulled a half-eaten bar of chocolate from the impossible tight waist-coat pocket.

James simply shook his head, the tears of laughter still trailing down his cheeks, and started the car.

"Belt up," he instructed. Since he was the only one of the three who had begun driving, James had taken it upon himself to remind the other two exactly what 'car etiquette' was. Despite Remus commonly complaining that the belt got in the way of him having his arms around someone, he did as he was told anyway. The last thing he wanted was a fine, after all.

"Have fun, boys!" Remus' mother coed from her spot in the driveway, kneeling down to tend to some plants, as they drove by.

She'd heard rumours her son was quite a player, but since she hadn't seen any signs of of she was happen to remain blissfully ignorant to it.

Remus smiled sweetly to his mother, as James called back through the window, "I'll look after him, Mrs Lupin."

Rolling his eyes, Remus glanced back to see which plants it was she was seeing to. The Lupins, of course. He was torn away from his thoughts, however, as he caught sight of the fact Peter was also staring back.

Remus grimaced, "Pete. Can you stop staring at my mum like that... It's creepy. Like, off the scale creepy."

Dumbfounded, Peter just frowned, "But she's fit."

"And she'd have you for breakfast," James commented. He hadn't exactly been keeping track on the conversation, but it wasn't anything new so he didn't need to try and keep up.

It was strange, really, because James had once been the one to start the whole "Remus' mother" thing, but since he had entered his own relationship with Lily, he seemed to have grown up a little.

Luckily for Remus, the car soon turned onto the main road, and before long they were speeding down the highway.

It was justified, in James' opinion, since they had seat belts on.

No longer had they been on the highway, had James pulled back the roof and Remus had put on the music.

"What is your obsession with these guys?" James asked rhetorically, as Remus turned up the music and began his own air guitar.

30 Seconds To Mars blared across the car, and the surrounding lanes.

And that was how it remained for the forty minute journey. Despite having to ask Peter to stop singing, and for Remus to get his 'guitar' out of the way of the gear stick, the journey went relatively well.

"Right, I'm going to park up. I'll meet you inside," James announced to the other two, shooing them out of the way before he turned to find a spot.

"I'll get the drinks in!" Remus shouted back, before he and a Peter joined the line. He almost felt annoyed that James wasn't stood with him - that it was Peter instead - but the line soon went down, and his arrogance slipped away.

Thought they had been to the club many times, it was still a nerve wracking thing for them to wait and see if they were allowed in.

The large, well suited, security man gave a single nod and just like that they were inside.

The further they got into the building, the more deafening the music became. And yet it had a beat to it that a person couldn't help but dance to; a fact which Remus took advantage of, by moonwalking through the gathered group of people, across to the bar with Peter following him like an obedient puppy.

"Hey," Remus called to the bartender, straining to get his voice to carry over the music, "Can we have a large Jack and Coke, a pint of beer and..." he turned to Peter, "What do you want?"

Peter stared blankly at him for a stretch of time, until Remus pulled a face and moved closer to his friend; putting his lips to Peter's ear he screamed;

"WHAT DRINK DO YOU WANT?!"

Peter shuddered, pushing Remus away before pointing to the small refrigerator behind the bar.

"...and a bottle of WKD, apparently." Remus finished instructing the bartender, and perched himself on a bar stool to look around the place. There were a range of people, in the varying rays of multicoloured disco lights; sweaty people, sober people and flirty people fulfilled the majority of those he could see.

He suddenly felt a jab in the arm, and turned to see the bartender waiting for his cash. With ease, Remus handed over a ten pound note and waited for his change.

"It comes to £11.60," he was told, and immediately apologised as he routed through his pocket for the extra money.

"Here," he heard a voice clearly beside him; a soft voice, almost delicate, and he turned to look to see a beautiful brunette girl handing over a £2 coin of her own. "Keep the change," she mumbled, though the bartender had taken it upon himself to do so anyway.

"You didn't have to do that," Remus told her, feeling bad, though he used the opportunity to flash his best smile, leaning casually against the bar as he propped himself up on an elbow.

The girl shook her head, looking up at him over a set of 'Police' glasses, "It was my pleasure."

Remus raised an eyebrow, the left side of his mouth tugged up in half a smile, and half a smirk.

"Remus Lupin," he said after a minute, offering his hand.

She looked taken aback, but turned her shock to a flirtatious comment, "Formalities, eh? And there I thought you looked like you'd be up for a good night. A _bad_ night."

The smile shifted on Remus' face to that of more of a cheeky grin, "I'm sure I can take whatever you're offering."

And with that, he picked up his drink instructing Peter to give the other drink to James, and followed after the girl as she led him through the dancing crowd. Well, he was sort of being dragged through as his arm almost felt as though it would soon be out of its socket, but no sooner had he planned to pull her back and dance instead, they reached the corner in which there was a rather large table; certainly the largest in the establishment. It was decked with over a hundred shot glasses, among a variety of other colourful drinks.

"Come sit down, Ashley," one of those at the table called to the girl Remus was with. And there he had assumed he wasn't going to find out her name.

"What are we doing now?" Ashley enquired, in response, climbing flexibly over the table to sit beside the person who had asked.

"Juggling between Strip Poker and 'Never Have I Ever'."

"Go with the latter," Remus suggested, inviting himself to join the other eleven or so at the table. Many of whom turned to look at him.

"And you are...?" The guy who had spoken to Ashley, asked him.

"Remus," she answered for him.

"Oh, good. Alright then, I'm Michael," Michael told Remus, smiling across at him. There was something in the smile that told Remus there wasn't anything between Ashley and himself, despite the way she was strewn across him. Oh no, the smile told him that Michael's preferences lay elsewhere.

"Shots, everyone!" Someone across the table said, and immediately everyone reached for one. Setting his own glass aside, Remus grabbed himself a shot and waited for the first statement.

"Since he's new here," another said, pointing at Remus, "He might as well start."

Anyone else would have been nervous under the scrutiny that followed, but Remus simply took it in his stride and sent a wink down the table to the one who had said that.

"Never have I ever..." Remus began, looking a little thoughtful as he rushed to ensure he wasn't keeping the group waiting too long, "Kissed my best friend."

He grinned, and left his own shot glass alone as he watched as Michael took a shot, along with four others.

"You next," Remus told Ashley, "Might as well just go around in a circle."

She shrugged, and sat up a little to project her voice; "Never have I ever...given a guy a blowjob."

Remus groaned, it took him a second to watch as eight on the table took a shot, before he took a shot of his own - cheeks flushing.

"Everyone'll be drunk, soon," someone whispered into his ear, "They'll forget whatever is said. Don't worry."

Remus turned to see a guy similar to his own age, and generally did feel quite relieved at the words.

"Never have I ever..."

Michael went next, and the words had both Remus and the guy turn their attention back to the game.

"...had sex with at least two others at the same time."

Michael took a drink of his own, laughing, but Remus was both gutted and yet grateful that he didn't have to.

The game continued, ranging from 'never have I ever had sexual dreams about a member of my immediate family,' along to 'never have I ever snorted cocaine.'

Despite the sensitive topics, it was a fun game and they were all soon laughing and joking as though they had known one another for ages - though it turned out many of them had once been plucked from the crowd just as Remus had been.

It took a while, but Remus did begin to learn the names of those around him; Harry was the guy sat beside him, with others such as Marlene and Minerva (non-identical twins) further down the table.

As they then went on to wait for a deck of cards to be dealt across the table, for the strip poker, Remus decided he would be successful in downing his glass of Jack and Coke in one, since a) he was already tipsy and b) it would likely be flat.

"Wahey," a series of the group chanted, slapping their hands to the table as they watched him finish the drink.

Unfortunately, it did shoot straight to his head and stomach, causing him to release a rather outrageous burp. Luckily, though, the group were quite tipsy, if not drunk, and simply laughed - if not joining in to add their own.

The game of poker began, and someone kept bringing drinks over to the table. So much so that the concentration for the game was medial, and no sooner had they begun had they gotten through their first round, and Remus had already consumed two and a half bottles of WKD.

"I'm out," someone said, and it reminded Remus that he was in the middle of a card game.

"Oh, shit," he exhaled, amused at his own idiocy as he noticed that he had somehow bet his trousers and shoes on him winning - simply because he hadn't said otherwise.

As was his luck, though, he only lost the socks (and by default, shoes) and so they began a pile beside him.

Several games on and there were almost naked people on the group, as well as just one fully dressed; the guy beside him.

"Since it is clear I have won," he said eventually, "I'll let Ashley go and get us a bucket full of daiquiri, with ice, and another full of tequila. Along with...twelve large straws."

"Is this the girls vs boys thing?" Michael asked, and Harry nodded.

"Last to finish the bucket is buying the next load of drinks for us all," he declared, and everyone automatically agreed. It was a good job a Remus had his credit card on him. At least, he thought he did; he couldn't remember if he had brought it or not.

"Ready?"

Ashley asked, daringly, as she and a waiter set the two buckets down between the two groups.

"Wait, we aren't fairly matched," the girl called Marlene said with a frown on her face. Her sister laughed.

"Yeah, because more of the guys there have sucked cock than the girls have. They're used to downing shit in one go."

Remus felt his face heat up, but remembered the other guy's words and decided to offer a challenge, "Are you giving up already? Or are you man enough to take us on?"

The group of boys laughed, as the girls glared.

"Three...two...one..."

"SUCK!" They all shouted, to some unclear signal, and Remus had his lips around his straw.

They were all drinking, and yet it took a while before it became clear that the bucket was actually losing any liquid. Remus made eye contact a few times with a few of those in his group, before one of them stepped back.

"I can't do that, it's gone to my head already," he explained, but instead decided to encourage the rest of them.

Taking it upon himself to ensure they won, Remus carried on and on until it was just him and Michael left at the bucket, with about a third of it left to go.

When he looked a cross at the girls he saw they were down to three; clearly still doing well, then, but it didn't necessarily mean they would win.

With his competitive nature boiling through him, he spent little time breathing as he drank and drank and drank.

Four hundred millilitres...

Two hundred...

Fifty...

"We have a winner!" Someone yelled, and Remus stood up properly. The boys had done it, and he was still revelling in the fact that it hadn't reached his head.

"Girls! Get some drinks in."

'Some' drinks turned into many more. And fifteen shots, two pints, one bottle of WKD and three glasses of Jack and Coke later, Remus finally decided he had had enough.

"I...am going," he managed to say.

He wasn't entirely aware of who it was left at the table anymore, but he felt someone put their arm around him and take him away from the table. It was a recognised voice, he just couldn't put a name to it. Not Peter or James, he was almost certain. Then again, it could have been.

"We have somewhere for you to lie down," the person said, as another joined at Remus' other side and out their arm through his.

Together, the three of them stumbled outside again, and the cold air smacked him harshly, sending a wave of dizziness through him.

"Can you carry on?" One of them asked.

Remus nodded, and found words spilling out of his mouth before he had put them there, "You feel weird."

"Me?"

"Yes, Michael," the other person said. Oh! It was Ashley, he figured.

Michael looked at something, before both he and Ashely laughed around Remus.

"We'll get him, ah, sorted," she said, pushing open the door.

Remus looked around for a bedroom to lie in, and realised with a start that there wasn't a staircase in the house. Whose house was it, anyway?

"This is Harry's house; the guy you were next to," Ashley pointed out, reminding him again, "He lives here with his two kids. But they're out tonight so he donated it to your drunken soul."

She finished, laughing, and helped Michael to set Remus onto one of the beds.

"The roof is too close," Remus whined, lazily, and felt Michael laugh.

"It's a bunk-bed, you complete fool," he responded, not unkindly, chuckling once again.

Remus laughed, five minutes later, though it sounded more like a sleepless moan.

"Why does it hurt?" Remus went on, whining quietly.

Michael sighed, "Ashely, do you think he's conscious enough to-"

"Just do it," she replied, though Remus had absolutely no clue what they were talking about. He couldn't even pinpoint his slight pain, since his eyes felt funny, and his head was all disorientated; there was something everywhere.

"What are you d- oh!" Remus stopped talking when he realised someone had just unbuttoned his trousers.

He swallowed.

"Relax," Ashely told him.

"Don't rip them, mum won't be too pleased," Remus told them, out of the blue.

Michael shook his head in despair, "Don't talk about your mum, now."

And with that he shuffled onto the bed above Remus. There was a limited bit of space at the bottom of the bed where he knelt so close above Remus, tugging down the trousers and the underwear which had folded beneath them.

"S'cold," Remus mumbled, as a breeze blew through the windows beside them, wafting the curtains and stroking his erect member as it sprung free. He couldn't even remember feelings aroused, but if he wasn't before he certainly was now:

Michael whispered against him, "Ashley, do something to shut him up," before closing his lips around Remus' tip.

As he tried to cry out in desire, Ashley silenced Remus by forcing her lips against his mouth. Her tongue slipped between his alcohol ridden mouth as she tasted the bizarre mix of the drinks he had consumed in the short few hours.

Michael, on the other hand, worked to get Remus off; nibbling his teeth along the hot, throbbing skin.

"Mphsum," Remus murmured against Ashley, until she moved away.

"I have to-" he strained his hips, forcing his member further into Michael's mouth, as sweat dripped across them both.

"Is it good, Remus?" Ashley teased him, dancing her fingers along his groin.

"I can't-" Remus' words failed him, as his head shot upright along with his torso, as he ejaculated fiercely, and surprisingly. He moved to sit up further, eyes close in desire, and suddenly...

...everything went black.


End file.
